Cereza
by Sabitome R. Star
Summary: U/A. La cosa con el alcohol, es que sacaba a luz tus más secretas fantasías. [Advertencia: contenido Yuri]


Hola, hola. Feliz año nuevo a todos.

Esta vez, me atreví a escribir algo un poco picante y Yuri. Lo puse en la descripción y lo repito aquí para evitar disgustos.

 **Disclaimer:** Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Cereza**

No sabía cómo habían llegado a eso pero, sin duda, quería aprovecharlo.

Trataba de recordarlo pero era difícil, y más con sus labios moviéndose al compás de los de su mejor amiga.

Tenía claro que ese día ella y su novio habían invitado a sus amistades y algunos familiares al departamento que acaban de comprar para, precisamente, celebrar que iban a vivir juntos como una pareja formal.

Todos estaban felices por ellos; tenían varios años de novios y el que por fin se mudaran solos significaba que, aunque no lo admitieran, finalmente darían el paso de casarse.

La tarde transcurrió entre bromas y platicas, degustando un delicioso almuerzo y bebiendo varias botellas de licor y cerveza. A pesar de eso, ninguno de los invitados se había embriagado pues debían regresar a sus casas cuando la noche cayera.

Y así fue, todos se fueron al atardecer; dándoles, por supuesto, sus mejores deseos a la pareja. Todos a excepción de Ukyo, su mejor amiga.

La muchacha vivía lejos y su novio, Ryoga, no pudo asistir a la celebración por cuestiones de trabajo. Él le informó que tampoco podría buscarla durante la noche, por lo que era preferible que se quedara a dormir allí.

Akane, obviamente, no se negó. No iba a permitir que su confidente se quedara en la calle o se fuera sola a esas horas.

Cuando ya todos se habían marchado, las chicas se quedaron sentadas en el sofá conversando y riendo, cada una con su respectiva copa en la mano. No dejaban de beber.

Su novio terminó de recoger algunas cosas que quedaron tiradas y les avisó que iría a ducharse pero, aturdidas por la bebida, no le prestaron atención.

Continuaron tomando hasta el punto de reír sin parar, enloquecidas, por algo que no tenía sentido. Poco a poco, ambas se habían acercado más de la cuenta y las piernas de Akane estaban posicionadas sobre las de Ukyo.

De un momento a otro se quedaron calladas pero sin dejar de mirarse con complicidad, sonriendo picaras y denotando algo de deseo oculto en sus gestos. La escena transcurrió en cámara lenta hasta que, paulatinamente, acercaron sus rostros.

¿Por qué lo estaban haciendo? No tenía ni idea. Realmente, había sido por puro instinto, o tal vez por obra de todo el alcohol que invadía sus sistemas.

Sus labios se movían pausadamente, detallando el suave contacto. Pasados unos segundos, ninguna de los dos parecía sentirse incómoda, ni tampoco que querían separarse de inmediato, así que continuaron.

Tímidamente, la castaña deslizó su mano por la pierna de su amiga, a la par que su boca profundizaba el beso y la otra le seguía el paso. Akane se atrevió a introducir la punta de su lengua, recorriendo con atrevimiento la cavidad bucal de la chica.

Ukyo apretó el muslo de su compañera mientras aceleraba los movimientos de su boca y, de la misma manera que Akane, dejaba que su lengua hiciera de las suyas.

Y ahí estaban, besándose apasionadas entre inocentes caricias y apretones en los pechos. La peliazul no podía hablar por su amiga, pero ella, estaba muy consciente de lo que ocurría.

No es que fuera lesbiana, ni que tuviera deseos de estar con otra mujer. Pero hacía tiempo ya que una, quizás, depravada idea atravesaba su mente, y la curiosidad le invadió luego de escuchar las experiencias de varias conocidas y de ver como muchas actrices se besaban en pantalla.

Ella no pensaba que fuera un pecado o una desviación sexual; si muchas chicas lo hacían, besar a otra mujer no debía ser algo del otro mundo. Tenía ganas de comprobarlo pero nunca se lo contó a nadie por miedo a que pensaran mal. Tampoco creyó que llegase a pasar, y menos con la persona que más la conocía en el mundo.

Sin embargo, no le desagradaba. Pensaba que vivir aquella experiencia con quien compartía hasta la ropa, era mejor que con cualquiera y, yendo un poco más a fondo, ahora entendía que Ukyo también sentía la misma curiosidad y la dejó salir a flote en medio de aquella borrachera. Después de todo, Akane sabía muy bien que su amiga estaba definida en cuanto a sus gustos. No había que preocuparse por eso en ninguno de los casos.

Fuera como fuera, nada malo sucedería después de eso y su amistad seguiría como siempre, estaba segura. Además, ya tenía un conocimiento nuevo: besar a otra chica era como comerse una cereza.

Aún continuaban besándose y manoseándose los senos y las piernas, cuando la joven de cabello azul notó una presencia observándolas fijamente.

Frente a ellas, Ranma les clavaba la mirada sin perder detalle e inmóvil como una piedra, sentado en un mueble. El corazón de Akane se aceleró, incluso más de lo que ya estaba, al mirar a su novio de reojo.

Su cuerpo no reaccionó y la castaña no pareció notar al pelinegro cerca de ambas, por lo que el beso se prolongó unos minutos más hasta que Ukyo se separó de golpe, cayendo desmayada sobre su asiento.

La otra muchacha se llevó las manos al pecho del susto y pensó que algo malo le había sucedido a su amiga, hasta que la escuchó roncar.

Respiró agitada, roja hasta la medula y con el pulso por los cielos. No quería encarar a su novio pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Se puso de pie y caminó tambaleándose hasta quedar frente a él.

¿Qué estaría pensando? Esperaba que no creyera que ella y Ukyo eran amantes y utilizaban a sus novios para encubrir su homosexualidad. ¡Solo fue un beso entre amigas!

– _Ranma, yo…_ –No sabía que decirle, estaba avergonzada.

– _¿Sí?_ –Dijo ronco.

Los ojos se le aguaron – _Ranma, por favor, no pienses que…_

No pudo continuar, así que él lo hizo – _¿Qué? ¿Qué te gustan las chicas?_

Las rodillas le temblaron y estuvo a punto de llorar desconsolada pero, sin siquiera notarlo, el chico la tomó por la cintura y la sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas – _¿Eh?_

– _Akane_ –La miró mostrando una sonrisa – _Tranquila, no pasa nada._

– _Pero… lo que viste…_

– _Sí, te besaste con tu mejor amiga_ –Respondió calmado – _Sé que no significa nada._

– _¿De verdad?_

– _Claro, las mujeres lo hacen_ –Luego esbozó una mueca de desagrado – _Pero los hombres no, así que no creas que me ha pasado._

Una risita escapó de sus labios – _Yo te amo._

– _Y yo a ti_ –Depositó un beso en su clavícula – _Y no te preocupes_ –Dijo en un susurro, pasando una de sus manos por debajo de la falda de ella – _Me consta que tienes otras preferencias._

Akane cerró los ojos, disfrutando la caricia – _¿Entonces no estás molesto?_

– _Pues_ –Hizo una pausa para dirigirse al sostén y desabrocharlo – _No es que me agrade verte teniendo esos "momentos" con alguien más pero –_ Deslizó la prenda por sus brazos _–Admito que eso fue muy… excitante._

Ella se mordió el labio cuando la lengua de su novio lamió sus pezones, y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al sentir la punzante erección restregarse en su intimidad.

– _No… no podemos. Ukyo…_

Justo después de nombrarla, un fuerte ronquido escapó de la castaña.

– _Descuida, está durmiendo_ –Rápidamente la sujetó por las nalgas, aferrándola a su cuerpo para ponerse de pie – _Y te aseguro que Ryoga querrá hacerle lo mismo cuando se entere._

Su novia lo agarró por la trenza y comenzaron a besarse salvajes, dirigiéndose a la habitación. Akane había comprendido esa noche que, así como a las chicas les gustaba besarse entre ellas, a los chicos les gustaba observarlas.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Quiero pedirles su más sincera opinión ya que es el primer Yuri que escribo así que, por favor, denla.

En principio pensaba utilizar a Ranko (para no perder el _ship_ original) pero, precisamente, había que jugar con el rol de la mejor amiga y el novio. Ukyo fue la elegida ya que soy medio hater de Shampoo (solo me agrada cuando la emparejan con Mousse en los fics y deja de molestar a Ranma) y, de hecho, en la serie suele llevarse bien con Akane.

Tampoco escribí la escena lemmon entre Ranma y Akane porque se desviaría el tema principal de la historia. Ya será para después.

Ahora sí, me despido hasta una próxima ocasión.

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
